


Number 53 on Tony's Bucket List: Sex in a Closet

by FluffyGremlin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt:</p><p>Steve and Tony have quiet(-ish), sneaky sex while hiding in a closet? Side-room? while other Avengers are looking for them, for some (non-urgent / domestic-type) reason.</p><p>Basically, extremely present danger of being caught, they can hear the team looking for them, *but* no actually being caught, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 53 on Tony's Bucket List: Sex in a Closet

“Tony!” Tony clenched his jaw for a moment before turning on his heel to find a very annoyed Steve Rogers glaring at him as he stalked towards the shorter man, red sneakers, blue jeans, and white tshirt screaming ‘All American’ in a very annoying manner. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Have I?” Tony shrugged and turned to continue down the hall. He didn’t go two feet before Steve grabbed his arm, forcing him around to face him again.

"I can't believe you sometimes, Tony.” Steve crowded into him in a way Tony totally did not mind. “Is it your goal in life to piss of every SHIELD member you can?"

"I don't know about life goal but it is certainly top ten on my bucket list." Tony shrugged. Steve’s momentary look of confusion only made his smirk grow larger.

"What is a bucket list?"

"It's a... list... of things...” Tony paused, cocking his head in deep thought before rolling his eyes. “Never mind." He tried to pull away from the stronger man only to find himself pushed harder into the wall at his back.

"You realize Agent Coulson is going to tell Director Fury what went on at that meeting." Steve was glaring at Tony now in a way that only made him want to act out even more. “Last time you pushed him you weren’t allowed out of your lab for a week. I swear, you’re like a child sometimes, Tony.”

"Do I look worried?"

"No,” Steve conceded. “But that doesn't mean you aren't." He stared down at Tony until the other man finally sighed and dropped his smirk. The brunette glanced around before leaning up to press a light kiss on the corner of Steve’s mouth. It was as close to an apology as he could manage at that particular instant. Steve’s glare softened at the gesture and he finally released his grip, his hand sliding down Tony’s arm as he pulled back.

"And another thing,” he said as the pair moved to continue down the hall together, “Was the hands on demonstration necessary?" Tony snickered at Steve’s blush as he repeated Tony’s movements in the meeting.

"I could have drawn him a picture of where he could stick Hammer’s latest research but I didn't want you to think I was stepping on your adorably artistic toes." Tony stopped and faced Steve, rocking back and forth on his heels while the other man stared down at him.

"There is nothing adorable or artistic about my toes,” Steve sighed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “You are ridiculous."

"And handsome. Don't forget handsome." Tony reached out one hand to trace along the hem of Steve’s thin t-shirt.

"And so modest too." Steve made a put-upon sound but still inched forward slightly so that Tony’s fingers were able to slip under the cotton to run across hot skin.

"I'm sensing sarcasm. You're starting to sound like me,” Tony stepped closer so that he had to tilt his head to meet Steve’s eyes, “and I have to admit that is kinda hot."

"How hot?" Steve raised his chin slightly, staring down at Tony from under thick eyelashes.

"Your room or mine hot.” Tony rested his hand fully under Steve’s shirt, pressing against the slightly twitching muscles of his stomach. “Which of course means yours because I may have made a mess of my bed last night when I couldn't sleep and you were off being all Captainy."

"Made a... I don't want to know, do I?" Steve brought one hand up to his forehead, rubbing at the line that had appeared between his eyebrows. Tony hummed his agreement as he let his hand slip from Steve’s abs to his hip.

"It's probably for the best. JARVIS is supposed to call in some contractors this afternoon."

"Con…” Steve stopped and took a deep breath before looking back down at Tony. “So my room then."

"You don’t have to ask me twice, soldier." Tony squeezed Steve’s hip before hurrying down the hall towards the other wing of the house, throwing a leer over his shoulder as he went. Steve let out a very put upon sigh before going after him, his longer strides making it easy for him to catch up to the eager inventor.

"Wait!” Steve grabbed Tony’s shirt and pulled him backwards just as they were about to round the corner towards the area Steve called his own. “We can't go to my room."

"Yes we can." Tony tried to urge Steve on but the other man wouldn’t move.

"No, we can't. It's Thursday.” Steve paused and Tony only looked at him with confusion. “ Thor has decide that it's his day therefore he should be… as in touch with his Asgardian roots as possible."

"Meaning?"

"Naked." Tony bit the inside of his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh at Steve blushing again.

"Of course,” he groaned. He looked around, trying to think of someplace private. “Well, I refuse to be cock blocked by a god with a clothing optional lifestyle. Come here." He grabbed Steve’s wrist and tugged him towards the nearest door and, flinging it open, pushed the other man into the darkness before following and locking the door behind him.

"Tony... Tony... Where’s the... light…" Tony could feel Steve fumbling around him before he flipped the small switch next to the door.

"Perfect,” he grinned, glancing at the shelves around them.

"It's a giant linen closet." Steve turned around slowly.

"It's a giant linen closet that is neither messy nor broken nor disturbingly naked.” Tony was already reaching out to pull Steve against him. “There are even pillows and blankets."

"You are so sweet and considerate." Steve crossed his arms again in a show of defiance that was totally undermined by the fact that he allowed the weaker man to move him as he wished without a fight. Tony turned them until Steve’s back was pressed against the door.

"There’s that sarcasm again." Tony smiled softly as he left his eyes wander over Steve’s arms and chest. “You keep this up and the others are going to think the real Cap has been kidnapped.”

“I did have a sense of humor before I met you,” Steve protested. His eyes fluttered as Tony reached out and ran a finger along his jaw. “I am not doing this with you in a closet.” The other man leaned in, stretching slightly so that his next words were spoken against Steve’s lips.

“Yes, you are.” Tony ran his tongue along his own bottom lip, the wet heat a hair’s breadth away from Steve’s. HE braced himself on Steve’s crossed arms and leaned up further so that he could whisper into his ear. “You might argue and postulate and pretend that you would never debase yourself to have sex somewhere so… exposed. But we both know that isn’t the case, don’t we, Steve?”

Steve shuddered, letting his eyes close completely as Tony ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. He bit back a groan as he felt Tony’s teeth scrap along the curve of his jaw.

“Judging by the fact that you’re as hard as a rock,” Tony rock forward, pressing his thigh against Steve’s turgid length, “I’d say you kinda like it. What would people possibly say if they found Mr. All American locked in a closet with another man? What would they say if they found me in front of you on my knees with your cock in my mouth?”

Tony was about to continue when Steve moved quickly, slipping to the side slightly so that he could press as ear to the door while he hand went over Tony’s mouth.

“Mmrphrl,” the brunette protested. Steve only shushed him with a look before turning his attention back to the door.

“I must protest such treatment.” Thor’s booming voice came through the heavy door clearly. The response was muffled before Thor continued. “I do not understand your complaints. Is it not as if you will be eating from my genitals.”

Tony started giggling, having moved beside Steve to listen more closely to the conversation taking shape just beyond the closet. Steve shushed him again before he realized that Tony’s hand had begun creeping back under his shirt. He tried to shift away as quietly as he could manage only to find himself being pressed against the floor to ceiling shelves that took up the length of the closet.

“You can’t be serious,” he hissed at the other man. Tony’s answer took the shape of his hand slipping down to press firmly against Steve’s crotch. His own hands moved around Tony’s waist of their own accord as he leaned forward slightly to muffle his moan against Tony’s lips. Tongues and teeth clashed together as Thor’s voice drifted off. Tony took a step forward, forcing one leg between Steve’s, and both men groaned at the friction caused, hips shifting slightly against each other as they kissed.

“Don’t you even think about it,” Steve grumbled as Tony started to pull away when another voice pierced their lust filled haze. He reached up to wind one hand around the back of Tony’s neck to keep him tight against his body. “You started this.”

He spun them and pushed Tony back against the door, keeping him in place with his hips as his hands worked their way along the buttons of Tony’s shirt.

“I don’t care what JARVIS said,” Natasha was walking past now, her heels providing a steady cadence for the rolling of Steve’s hips, “I refuse to deal with a bitchy Tony again because he forgot to eat again.”

“Good luck with that.” That was Clint and Tony didn’t have to work hard to imagine the shrug that accompanied his words. They passed quickly enough, in which time Steve had managed to have Tony’s shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders, arc reactor glowing in the shadow cast by the single bulb hanging from the ceiling. His head fell back against the door with a thunk as Steve’s mouth worked its way across his collarbone and down his chest, pausing to worry at one nipple and then the other before the tall man dropped to his knees.

“God, I taught you well,” Tony grinned as Steve licked across his abs while his hands worked at loosening up his trouser button and sliding down his zipper.

“What makes you think I learned any of this from you?” Steve asked, glancing up at Tony before pulling down his trousers and boxers in one go. Tony’s sarcastic response caught in his throat as Steve wrapped one large hand around his already leaking cock.

“Fugh… yea… okay…” Tony stammered as Steve leaned forward to run the tip of his tongue along the slit at the top of his cock, whirling it around until the entire head was red and wet. One of Steve’s hands remained wrapped around Tony’s cock while the other came to rest on his hip, a firm heat that grounded him in the moment made his brain stop whirring. Tony’s hands moved to match, one resting on top of Steve’s at his hip and the other sliding through the short hairs along the back of Steve’s head.

Steve never took Tony fully into his mouth, instead running his lips and tongue along his length, up and down, back and forth, tiny licks and sucking kisses that left Tony feeling like he was going to implode if he didn’t get more.

“Steve, please…” he started to beg, only to have a harsh voice interrupt him from the other side of the door. It was Thor again, sounding more annoyed than he had previously.

“I am a god! I do what I want, Loki!” Loki’s words didn’t carry through the heavy wood door but his gentle tone seemed the placate the uneasy giant. “I do not understand these mortals’ fixation on remaining clothed. We are all brothers here.”

Tony nearly bit through his lip when Steve chose that moment to draw his length fully into his mouth. The other man shifted slightly, releasing the hand that had been wrapped around the base of his cock and pushing forward more until his nose brushed against the course hairs at the apex of Tony’s thighs.

“I hate you,” Tony muttered. Steve only hummed, smiling slightly around Tony’s cock as he began to move his head more. “I really, really hate you.”

“You started it.” Steve pulled off, his voice already gravely with want. He looked up at Tony and the other man decided in that moment there were few things better than one Steve Rogers on his knees.

“That was before I realized what a pervert you really are,” Tony countered. Steve only sighed and stood up. He took a step back and pulled off his tshirt with a single, efficient movement.

“Well,” he said as his hands slid along his chest, “we could stop now and go to dinner or…” He trailed off, instead staring at Tony as he undid the button of his jeans. His fingers ran along the edge of his zipper, drawing attention to the prominent bulge being barely held in by it.

“Or I could shut up,” Tony offered. Steve smiled at him widely as Tony hurried to pull off his shirt and kick his pants away from where they were still wrapped around his ankles. The blonde divested himself of his jeans and shorts. They met somewhere in the middle of the closet, bodies coming together, fingers carding through thick hair, erections thrusting against bony hips and strong thighs.

“I need to start storing lube in the linen closets,” Tony ground out as Steve ran one hand down his back to slide along the cleft of his ass. Steve mumbled something into his neck where he had been working on leaving one hell of a love bite. “Say again,” Tony said, pulling back slightly.

“In my wallet.” Tony wasn’t sure how Steve managed to blush while grinding against his cock at the same time but he decided it was quite endearing.

“Well, aren’t you the Little Boy Scout That Could.” He stepped back and watched as Steve tried to find his jeans, appreciating the view as the other man stooped to dig through the pockets. He found himself leaning back against the door, one hand lazily dragging along his cock.

“Weren’t you going to shut up?” Steve asked as he straightened up. He waved the tiny lube sachet and foil covered condom in Tony’s direction.

“Maybe you should just gag me,” Tony shrugged. Steve’s looked turned pensive and Tony instantly backtracked. “OK, so maybe it didn’t go so well the last time we tried that. We also weren’t hiding out in a closet trying to avoid the world’s greatest collection of super snoops.”

“Good point.” Steve grinned as he moved forward, one handing reaching up to grab something off of the nearest shelf as the other wrapped around the lube and condom, warming both with his body heat. “This is a lovely,” Steve paused and looked at what he had grabbed, “purple washcloth. Purple? Really?”

“I will have you know that purple can be a very masculine color.”

“Of course it can be.” Steve stopped in front of Tony, his cock getting brushing against the back of Tony’s knuckles as he continued to work himself. “Turn around.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Tony smirked as he turned around, biting back a giggle at the look on Steve’s face.

“We’ve discussed that,” Steve said sternly. Tony could only push back against the heat of the other man’s body as he moved in closer, pressing Tony into the cool door.

“’O, Captain! My Captain!’?” Tony bit off his last word as Steve ground into him from behind. He moaned at the loss of contact when Steve pulled back only to gasp when he felt one long finger breach him suddenly. “OK… No Whitman.” He pushed back at the intrusion, circling his hips slightly as Steve easily worked him open.

One finger became two and two became three, all the while Steve mouthed at his next, skimming his teeth along Tony’s pulse point until the shorter man was begging and moaning to the point that anyone walking by could have heard. Finally he turned him around and pressed against him, kissing him breathless as he slipped the condom down his length.

He put his hands on the back of Tony’s thighs, just under his ass, and the brunette grinned widely at him as he allowed himself to be picked up, back sliding along the wooden door.

“God,” Steve bit out as Tony reached between them to direct his cock towards the other man’s opening. Neither moved once he was fully seated, both simply reveling in the heat of the moment, Steve pressing his forehead into Tony’s shoulder as he felt the muscles stretching around him. Steve waited until Tony tried to make abortive little movements with his hips before he began to shift beneath him. It was no hard task to support the other man’s weight as he slid slowly out until only the thick head of his cock remained. He rocked forward more quickly, eliciting another loud groan from Tony as he did so.

He shifted slightly, wrapping Tony’s legs more solidly around his waist before brining one hand up in front of Tony’s face.

“Say no,” he said, waving the purple washcloth. Tony only moaned louder, opening his mouth wider than Steve knew was necessary for the sound to escape. Steve took the way other man’s fingers dug into his shoulders as Steve shoved the course rag into his mouth as a good sign. The fact that Tony’s eyes had flutter closed and he was making rough sounds deep in his chest was another and only encouraged Steve to move faster.

He muffled his own moans in Tony’s chest, letting his tongue sweep out over the sweat covered skin as he began to thrust in earnest. The door was creaking under their ministrations as he pounded into Tony, both hands moving to grip his ass firmly so that Steve could easily moved him on his cock. Tony’s head was resting against the wood and his jaw was clenched around the cloth gag. He slid one hand from Steve’s shoulder to his neck and dropped the other between them, wrapping around his cock. The sweat and precum made the motion almost effortless as he began to work himself in pace with Steve’s thrust.

“Damn, Tony.” Steve sounded wrecked as his rhythm faltered. “Come on. Please.”

Tony could only moan low in his throat in response, his hand moving even faster, wrist twisting on every down stroke. Steve’s moans turned into a litany of ‘please, Tony, please’ and someday, late at night, Tony might marvel at the fact that Steve was the one begging while he, Tony, was the one being fucked into a door, gagged and loving it.

Tony came with a gurgle when Steve bit down on his clavicle nearly enough to draw blood. He could feel all of his muscles tense and then release over and over as warmth flooded over him. It didn’t take long for Steve to follow, the other man leaving Steve Roger shaped bruises on Tony’s ass in the final seconds leading to his release.

Steve let Tony down gently, reaching up and pulling the gag out of his mouth before his feet were even on the floor. Tony let his eyes flutter close as the other man rubbed his aching jaw and littered it with chaste kisses.

“Next time, we’re finding a spare room.” Steve pressed one final kiss to the edge of Tony’s ear before pulling back and using the washcloth in his hand to clean them both up.

“To be fair,” Tony had to clear his throat a few times before continuing, “To be fair, this is about the size of most spare rooms in Brooklyn.”

Steve had already turned his back to grab their clothes but Tony was fairly sure he could still see his eyes rolling. They got dressed quickly, Tony wincing slightly as his shirt brushed over the bite mark Steve had left behind. The other man looked concerned for a moment before Tony waved him off and unlocked the door.

“I’ve had so much worse,” he said, pushing open the door. “One time, in Monaco, Rhoady and I…”


End file.
